


Blue Bottles

by Tye22



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-02-05 19:37:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1829782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tye22/pseuds/Tye22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Inquisitor is tired after a long day of 'inquisiting' and decides to take a nice, hot bath to relax. Too bad someone else had the same idea... Or is it really such a bad thing? M/M m!Inquisitor/Dorian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blue bottles

So, I've officially jumped on the Dorian ship...

And this is the result. It was supposed to just be a fun little scenario where Dorian walks in on the Inquisitor bathing and then flees in embarrassment but then it became a bit steamy *coughs

Enjoy ;)

WARNING: Sexual situation between men M/M.

****

Trevelyan sighed as he trudged into his private quarters. It had been a long day. The war council had lasted hours, much longer than it should have in his opinion but being a bit of a crowd pleaser sometimes he had sat and listened to every bit of information with full attention in order to come up with the outcome that would satisfy more or less everyone.

Leaning his staff on the wall next to his desk he made his way towards the spacious washroom adjoined to his quarters. There were some perks to being the Inquisitor after all. He smiled as he saw the steam rising from the already full stone bathtub that dominated the far side of the chamber. He would have to thank the maid next time he ran into her. The girl had developed a knack for guessing when he would like a nice, hot soak; a talent he had come to appreciate greatly.

Stripping his robes off swiftly, dumping them in a messy pile in the corner he padded over to the tub and lowered himself into the near scalding water with a groan of appreciation. Trevelyan smiled as the warmth traveled through his body, relaxing his tired muscles. His eyes drifted closed as he leaned back against the edge, his one arm dangling over the side of the tub while the other rested on his belly.

After what had felt like ages he opened his eyes again and sat up a bit. A lock of his long dark hair fell forward into his face. He peered at it for a while, finally judging that it was not quite as greasy as Vivienne had pointed out earlier. He frowned a bit at recalling the memory. Did she really expect him to wash his hair every day anyway with all his running around trying to stop the world from ending? Sighing again he reached over towards the various vials and bottles arranged on the small ledge next to the tub, grabbing a large blue one and dumping a liberal amount of the contents onto his head. Soon his head was a mass of foam and bubbles as he worked the soap into his scalp. He then stood briefly to scrub the sweat off his body before sitting back down. He closed his eyes once more and leaned back again, letting the soap really soak into his hair just like Viv had instructed him to.

He had barely started to relax again when sudden footsteps in the other room made him sit up. Turning to the door, a stunning spell ready to fire just incase things went south, Trevelyan almost gasped as Dorian strode into the washroom, a pile of linens and towels in his arms. The Magister's eyes went wide when he saw the Inquisitor in the tub. He froze and dropped the pile. There was a crunch as a bottle of soap hidden within the bundle cracked.

"Uh, um, Inquisitor… I um-" Dorian stammered, a deep blush spreading across his face, stopping when he saw the small smile on Trevelyan's face.

"Something funny, Inquisitor?" he asked.

"It's just amusing to see you stumbling over your words for once. You're usually so collected." Trevelyan said with a grin.

"Well you would stumble a bit too if you walk in ready for a bath to find a very naked, very handsome Inquisitor in the tub." Dorian said swiftly, his eyes going wide again when he realized what he had said. He looked away from the tub to stare at the floor.

"I apologize, Inquisitor. I was told that I could bathe here seeing as Bull had all but flooded the main washroom. I was not aware that you would be in your quarters right now." He said while leaning down to pick up his things.

"Dorian, it is no trouble. I'll just finish up and then it's all yours." Trevelyan said with a smile before plunging into the water to rinse his hair.

He was a bit surprised when he came back up to see Dorian still standing there waiting. He had expected the Magister to go running the moment he could but instead the handsome mage stood in what appeared to be a state of deep internal conflict.

Trevelyan smiled softly to himself before standing up in the tub, the water cascading down his body as he did so. Dorian's eyes seemed to bulge as he stared at the naked man in front of him, making Trevelyan's smile widen. Without saying a word the naked mage strode over and took one of the towels from the Magisters pile and started to dry himself lazily, taking care not to cover his body too much. He could almost feel the hungry looks Dorian gave him as he moved the fabric across his body. Just as he reached up to dry his long, dark hair a hand suddenly gripped his wrist.

Trevelyan looked up to stare directly into Dorian's eyes. The primal lust he saw burning there sent such a powerful sensation shooting through him that he dropped the towel, it pooling around his legs.

"Dorian-" he began to say but stopped as another hand reached out to pull him closer.

"Ever since the first day we met I couldn't help but want you, Inquisitor." The Magister whispered a bit hoarsely, their lips nearly touching.

"We've known each other a while now, Dorian. Why haven't you said something earlier?" Trevelyan asked.

"I- In Tevinter 'this' type of behavior is frowned upon. How can magical bloodlines flourish between two men or two women?" Dorian whispered.

Trevelyan smiled sadly.

"I see. But…"

"But?"

"You aren't in Tevinter anymore." Trevelyan said with a grin that made the blush creep back up Dorian's neck.

"No, I suppose I'm not." Dorian whispered, a grin now spreading across his face.

"You know, I find it really unfair that I'm standing here naked while you still have all that fabric covering you up." Trevelyan said while gesturing towards the robes that Dorian wore.

Dorian smiled at him almost shyly before moving his hands to the various buckles and straps holding his clothes together. Soon he was left in only his trousers. Trevelyan looked him up and down hungrily, moving forward to stroke his hands through the dusting of dark hair that spread from the Magisters chest down underneath the waistline of his pants. Dorian let out a small groan that made Trevelyan's eyebrows rise.

"I think I might not have scrubbed off all the grime earlier," he lied, pulling Dorian towards the tub." I may need to get back in the water."

Dorian smiled, stopping to pull off his trousers before stepping forward and climbing into the bath just as Trevelyan settled back into the foamy water. The two men said nothing for a while, both just staring at each other. Dorian moved first, reaching out and taking the same blue bottle from the ledge. He grinned as he stood up in the water, displaying his hardening cock as he began rubbing the soap across his skin. Trevelyan smiled and leaned back to watch as the Magister washed himself. After a moment Dorian turned to show off his backside while he bathed. Trevelyan stood and reached over to pull the Magister closer, grabbing the bottle and pouring some of the soap into his hand. Slowly he reached up and began washing the Magisters back, paying special attention to his ass, making Dorian moan with pleasure.

In a sudden movement that sent water splashing everywhere Dorian spun and pulled Trevelyan into a passionate kiss. With one hand he reached around to hug him close while stroking his other across the stubbly cheek of the other man. He could feel Trevelyan smile into the kiss. With another big splash they fell back down into the water, Trevelyan pulling Dorian on top of him. After some more fervent kissing they finally broke apart. Trevelyan grinned suggestively at the other man as he bucked his hips, making their erect cocks brush together. Dorian gasped with pleasure at this and dived back in for another wet kiss.

A sudden gasp at the door made both men break apart from the kiss and swivel around to see a wide-eyed Cassandra wrapped in a towel gaping at them. Clearly she had also been redirected to the Inquisitors washroom due to the other being temporarily out of service. The seeker tried to speak but her voice failed her, her face as red as a tomato. After another moment she bolted.

Trevelyan chuckled as Dorian smiled down at him.

"Now, where were we?" the Magister asked as he leaned in close.

Trevelyan bucked his hips again, sending another wave of pleasure through the Magister.

"Oh yes, of course." He said with a grin before crushing his lips to the others again.

Definitely the best bath he had ever taken.

*****

Might write some more on these two someday (If anyone wants some more that is)


	2. Roses

So a few people liked this ramble and with all the recent character reveals and a little Leliana fan art I came across I just had to write more. It's a bit sappy, no hot bath scene this time (more in the future of course) but I just have so many feels when it comes to Leliana, especially after seeing her so changed by the war. I just want to hug her forever

Anyway, enjoy :)

****

Trevelyan awoke with a start. He was unusually cold, something he did not expect when waking up in his private quarters. When out roughing it in the field it was a more likely situation but not here among all the fancy furs and feathery pillows that Vivienne had insisted on stocking. Sitting up slowly he turned to look at the empty space next to him. Where was Dorian?

Rubbing his eyes for a moment he rolled over to the edge of the large bed and swung his legs over the side. The light streaming in from the nearby window told him that it was a quite late on this clear summer’s day. Perhaps Dorian just likes getting an early start he though as he made his way to the washroom to splash some water on his face. 

As he stepped into the adjoining chamber his eyes fell on the pile of discarded clothes and towels from the night before. He grinned until he noticed that Dorian’s robes were gone. Trevelyan thought this odd, seeing as the staff usually collects dirty clothes as soon as possible and he had given the Magister some spare clothes to borrow the night before. Frowning he turned from the room and strode out the door. As he stepped out he collided with the young girl assigned to clean his room.

“Oh, forgive my Inquisitor!” she squeaked in alarm when she saw who had run into her.

“It’s quite alright, um_”

“Amber, my lord.”

“Amber, of course. I wasn’t expecting someone right outside my door is all.”

“Again I beg forgiveness, my lord. I was just waiting to be able to clean your chambers. I probably should not have waited just outside the door.” She stammered while quickly bowing her head.

“Don’t worry about it.” Trevelyan said with a smile to reassure her.

He made to walk past her but stopped suddenly and turned to her again. He could see that she was blushing deeply while trying not to look at him in his nightclothes. He thought about getting a change of clothes for a moment but decided that it could wait.

“Amber, have you seen the Magister this morning?” he asked.

“Oh, um I think he was in the mess hall a bit earlier, my lord.” She said, bowing again.

“Thank you.” He said before turning to walk down the corridor leading to the stairs. “And stop bowing so much, Amber. There really is no need for that. I am in my pajama’s after all.” He said cheerfully over his shoulder, hearing a giggle from the girl just before rounding the corner.

****

Dorian was nowhere to be found and this both worried and frustrated the Inquisitor. He ignored the looks he got from various members of staff at his disheveled state. He swiftly braided his hair to keep the wind from whipping it around as he stepped out into the main courtyard of the keep. Leliana was pacing the edge of the large square lawn the dominated the area. When she saw him she smiled and started towards him.

“Look at you, all dressed up for the day.” She said in that silken voice of hers. The war may have hardened the woman’s face a bit but it hadn’t taken her voice.

“I thought I might try something different for once.” He said with a smirk as she reached him.

“Well my dear, the clothes you can still get away with but what have you done with your hair?” the bard said as she moved around to stand behind him. 

Trevelyan had expected this so he stood quietly and waited while she undid the messy braid. He heard her sign after a moment of silence.

“Come sit down.” She said, pulling him to a stone bench nearby.

Trevelyan rolled his eyes but followed her without protest. As he sat she moved to stand behind him once more and started combing his dark hair with her fingers.

“It really is such a waste you know?” she said with another sigh.

“What is?”

“That a man should be blessed with such beautiful hair. Any woman would kill for hair like this.”

Trevelyan chuckled.

“It’s true!” Leliana insisted as she began braiding.

They stayed quiet for a while before she spoke again.

“So, had an enjoyable night?” she asked. He could hear the slight tone of disapproval in her voice as she spoke. She didn’t like Dorian.

“I take it everyone knows then?” Trevelyan asked, not at all surprised that Leliana knew about it.

“Well the fact that you both missed dinner and breakfast and judging by Cassandra’s red face every time anyone mentioned either of you doesn’t make it too difficult to work out. And then there is all the moaning and groaning that kept half the keep awake.” She said in a flat tone.

Trevelyan winced.

“Was it really that loud?”

“Not really.” She admitted, making Trevelyan sigh with relief, ”But the way Varric told everyone at breakfast it was almost as if anyone who heard were there in person.” She added, making the mage splutter.

“Damn, should have known that dwarf would do something like that.”

Leliana chuckled at this. Trevelyan sat silently brooding a bit while she continued to ‘fix’ his hair.

“Am I doing the right thing, Leliana?” he asked finally.

The woman stopped her work before moving around to sit down next to him on the bench.

“In terms of what?” she asked, looking him directly in the eyes.

“With Dorian. I’m asking you this because I know you don’t approve of him that much so you won’t be afraid to tell it to me straight.”

Leliana sighed and looked away.

“Do you love him? Or at least do you feel something strong between the two of you? Other than lust, of course.”

“I don’t know how to describe it. I just feel more grounded whenever he is near, as if I’m a bit more centered. I feel like I can say anything to him and he won’t judge me for it. Like he’ll always be there when I need him and that I will always be there for him too. I’m just afraid that I messed it up by just jumping into bed like that. Not that I didn’t enjoy it, of course.” He said with a small grin, looking across the courtyard a moment before looking over at the silent woman next to him. He was surprised to see a glimmer of wetness in her eyes. 

“Leli, whats wrong?” he asked, taking her hand. He could feel her flinch at his touch but he did not draw his hand away.

After a moment she sighed and closed her eyes, wiping at the tears before they could fall.

“How can I disapprove when I know exactly what you’re talking about?”

“What do you mean?” he asked with a slight frown.

“I felt the same about someone once. I suppose I still do.”

“Do you mean the Hero of Ferelden?”

Leliana smiled.

“Yes. He was the only one who believed me when most thought me crazy. He stood by me through my darkest moments and in return I stood by him through his.” She said gazing wistfully into the past.

“If only he were here.” She whispered, letting another tear well up and roll down her cheek.

Trevelyan reached up and wiped it away with a thumb.

“You’ll find him again someday, Leliana. I’m sure of it.”

She looked over at him a moment before pulling him into an affectionate hug.

“I’m sorry you had to see me like this. Not really fitting of a Spy Master to cry on an Inquisitors shoulder.” She spoke into the fabric of his tunic.

“You may be my Spy Master, Leliana, but you’re my friend too. I wouldn’t want it any other way.”

The woman tightened the hug momentarily before pulling away and wiping her eyes again. She stood and moved in behind him once more.

“It’s all messed up again, should have tied it first.” She muttered before tackling his thick mane of hair once more.

“He gave me a rose, a beautiful red one. On that day I knew I loved him.”

“Oh?”

“He had found it in the chantry garden where I had been living. He said it reminded him of me.”

“Fiery and beautiful, with a few thorns?”

“Well yes, I suppose,” she said with a chuckle, “but he said that it was growing on a bush that seemed dead, just like the one I had seen in my vision.”

“Your vision?” Trevelyan interrupted.

“Yes, I’ll tell you about it sometime if you want to hear.”

“I’d like that.”

“Anyway, he said that it was like finding me, something beautiful in a world that seemed dead.”

“Wow, no wonder you fell for the man. With lines like that…”

“Oh you should have seen him and Alistair, biggest bunch of fools when it came to romance. I suspect that they had a bit of a ‘war council’ before Amell had approached me, just to work out what he was to say.” She said. Trevelyan could almost hear her smile.

“You really miss them, don’t you?”

“Yes, unbearably so. But we all have a duty to fulfill first. If we get through this I will find them all again just to give each a crushing hug.”

Trevelyan smiled. He had gone into this conversation being the one needing a person to talk to and had ended up being the person that Leliana had needed. He sat silently letting her enjoy the moment.

“Now, doesn’t that look much better?” she asked after a while and produced a small mirror from who knows where, holding it up for Trevelyan to see.

“Well Leliana, If all else fails you could certainly go into the styling business.” He said as he gaped at the intricate braid work.

“I second that.” Said a voice from nearby.

Both Trevelyan and Leliana turned to see Dorian standing there, one arm behind his back. Leliana inclined her head ever so slightly in acknowledgement of his presence before turning back to Trevelyan. She leaned over and lightly kissed the top of his head.

“Thank you for the talk, Inquisitor Trevelyan. I think I really needed that.” She said before turning to walk away.

“Goodbye, Leliana.” He said, watching her leave for a moment before turning back to Dorian.

“I’ve been looking everywhere for you.” He said as the magister approached.

“So I heard.”

“I thought that maybe I had scared you off.”

Dorian smiled before striding over and pulling the Inquisitor up off the bench and into a close, one-armed embrace.

“You’ll have to try harder than a night of wild sex to scare me off, I’m afraid.”

Trevelyan chuckled and kissed the Magister lightly on the lips.

“So, are you going to show me what you have behind your back?” he asked.

Dorian grinned before bringing his arm forward. Clasped between his fingers was a brilliant red rose.


	3. Ribbons, beards and capes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a fun little scene that popped into my head detailing the preparations for the fancy party the Inquisition will be attending. More random scenarios to follow!  
> Enjoy :)

“Must we really make such a fuss about all this?” Trevelyan complained as the young woman who was arranging the folds of the luxurious cape he was wearing jostled him again. There was a sharp intake of breath from Vivienne who spun away from the mirror she had been gazing in to glare at him.

“Of course! It is expected! You can not attend the ball without spending at least a good three hours getting ready.” She said in that way that made it sound like she was addressing someone who didn’t know that the sky was blue, shooing the young maid out of the way so that she could get her hands on him.

Trevelyan sighed. It had indeed been almost three hours since the woman had burst into his chambers with a score of maids all carrying miles of fabric and insisting they start the preparations. Or rather, ‘his’ preparations. Viv had been set to go since dawn.

After what seemed another eternity of fidgeting the enchanter was finally satisfied with his outfit. As he stood staring at his reflection in the large mirror that had been carried in by yet more servants he couldn’t help but be grateful for the woman’s assistance. There was no way he would have been able to pull this off on his own. The dark, expertly tailored pants and shirt matched the raven colour of his hair while the deep blue and white in the cape and various other accessories and ruffled things he did not know the names of really seemed to make his eyes stand out nicely. The fancy leather boots weren’t too bad either. He was about to speak when he noticed Viv staring at him intently.

“Now, what to do with the hair?” Vivienne muttered to herself as she moved around him, her eyes fixed on the mane of dark waves that fell past his shoulders and down his back. “And we’ll have to shave off that beard of yours too.”

Trevelyan turned to her with a frown.

“No. The beard stays.”

Vivienne’s eyes narrowed at him. 

“Who is the expert here? You or me?” she said with a raised eyebrow.

“You definitely know a lot more about all this than I do, I’ll grant you that, but no one shave the beard off.” Trevelyan said firmly, turning away from the woman to glare into the mirror.

“I’d let him keep it if I were you.” Said a voice from the doorway. 

Both turned to see Dorian leaning against the doorframe, a grin on his face.  
Vivienne opened her mouth to protest but Dorian cut her off.

“Trust me Vivienne, you don’t want to get between a man and his facial hair.” He said, striding towards them.

Vivienne rolled her eyes and sighed. 

“Fine. Keep the damn beard. But at least let me trim it for you.” She said in resignation.

“I’ll do it.” Dorian said quickly, earning another look from Vivienne, but a smile from Trevelyan.

“Just a trim though.” Trevelyan said before moving towards the washroom.

“Just remember to cover up before you get started. If you ruin that outfit before we even step outside I will singe the beard off myself.” The woman said sharply before turning to leave. “Not even that much of a beard to begin with.” She muttered as she closed the door behind her.

Dorian stepped into the washroom to find Trevelyan sitting on the edge of the stone tub, a basin of warm water and some shaving tools next to him. The mage smiled as he walked over, grabbing a towel as he did so.

“You look amazing, love.” He said in a soft voice as he leaned over to drape the towel over the fancy outfit.

“You think so?”

Dorian nodded, a mischievous grin on his face.

“I’ve never wanted to rip the clothes off you so badly before.” He breathed, earning a shiver and the hint of a blush form the other man.

“Careful, or I might just let you indulge in that fantasy.”

Dorian chuckled.

“I don’t think our dear enchanter would be too pleased with that.” He said before reaching for the soap and lathering it onto Trevelyan’s beard.

“Hey!” the man protested, “I said just a trim!”

“Relax, love. I’m not going to shave it off. I like your scruffiness.”

Trevelyan frowned but said nothing as Dorian got to work. After a few minutes he removed the towel and wiped the remaining lather of Trevelyan’s face. Before moving away he quickly leaned down and kissed the man on the lips. Trevelyan smiled as he pulled away. 

“That was a nice surprise.” He said while standing to move over to the mirror again. He turned his head this way and that, admiring Dorian’s handiwork.

“See, I just neatened it up a bit.”  
Trevelyan nodded, running his index finger and thumb along his jaw to his chin and repeating.

“You look like a villain when you do that.” Dorian said, hooking his arm around Trevelyan’s waist.

Trevelyan looked over at him a moment before leaning in for another kiss. As he pulled away he noted how the creamy colour of Dorian’s outfit made the green in his eyes almost glow.

“Wish we didn’t have to go. I’d rather stay here with you.” He whispered.

“I know, me too. But we have to. That assassin won’t wait for us to pick another day you know.”

Trevelyan sighed.

“I should go find Vivienne. She still wants to do my hair.”

“Hang on a moment.” Dorian said and turned the man to face him.

In a swift motion Dorian reached up and hooked all of the long hair forward over Trevelyan’s shoulder. Within moments a long simple braid was woven and tied with a dark blue ribbon that Dorian nicked from within the folds of Trevelyan’s shirt. 

“Not like anyone was going to see that ribbon anyway.” He said at the raised eyebrow he received. 

Trevelyan turned back to the reflection.

“Not bad, Magister.”

“A pleasure, Inquisitor.” Dorian said, bowing dramatically.

A loud knock on the door drew their attention away from each other.

“Are you two done yet?” came Vivienne’s voice from the other side of the door.

“In a moment.” Trevelyan called back as he stepped forward and pulled Dorian into another steamy kiss.

“Well get a move on, we still need to fix your hair.”

“That’s been… taken care of already.” Dorian managed in between kisses.

“What? By who?”

“Me!” he gasped out as Trevelyan bit his lip.  
The door burst open at this. Vivienne strode in, hands clutching a hairbrush, some scissors and a mound of ribbons and what sounded like bells. She stopped at the scene before her. In a flutter of ribbons she was upon them, pulling the two men apart.

“By Andraste’s flaming sword!” She shrieked, “Did I not say to take care?! You’ll crumple the fabric!” she continued as she swiftly checked for any damages.

Satisfied that all the frill and folds were still in place she looked up to appraise the braid Dorian had made.

“Oh. Well that suites you quite nicely actually. Even with the beard. Well done, Dorian.”

“I try.” He said, bowing again.

“Well then, Josephine, Cullen, Cassandra and Leliana are ready and waiting downstairs. Varric, Blackwall and Solas are outside with the carriages and I suspect Bull and Sera are probably off planning something devious as we speak. Now I just need to find Cole and-”

“I’m right here.” Said a voice that made all three of them jump.

“Maker! Cole, how long have you been in here?” Trevelyan demanded, his heart still pounding in his throat.

“Oh, quite a while. Dorian, why does Trev’s clothes make you want to rip them off? Don’t you like them?” the pale faced intruder asked.

Vivienne spun towards the other two as Trevelyan burst out laughing while Dorian blushed uncharacteristically.

“Oh nevermind that! We’re leaving right this second before you two ruin those clothes!” Vivienne growled before striding to the door and turning, waiting for them to follow, Trevelyan still chuckling.

“And Cole, take off that hat right now! There is no way you’re going wearing that monstrosity.” She clucked, plucking the offending accessory out of his hands as he passed her.

“Honestly, the things I have to put up with in this place.” She grumbled as she turned to leave as well, stopping again for a moment to glance in the mirror just to make sure everything was still in place before following the others.


	4. The War Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trevelyan is having a bit of a downer and Dorian decides to talk him out of it by turning up the charm. Of course this leads to other things because who can resist that moustache? 
> 
> WARNING: Quite descriptive sex scene between two men. M/M

“So. What are you up to?” a familiar voice asked from somewhere behind him.

“Concentrating.” Trevelyan said, flexing his fingers.

“Oh that must be why I can smell smoke. Those gears must be working overtime.” Dorian said and Trev could just hear the smirk as the mage spoke.

He turned and frowned at the man standing nearby.

“Must you be so damn-” 

“Dashing? Dreamy?” Dorian cut in.

“Well, that too.” Trevelyan conceded with a slight twitch in the corners of his mouth, “But must you bother me now? This is kind of important.”

“Maybe I can help?” Dorian asked with a raised eyebrow, waiting only a moment before striding over and flopping down on to the floor, legs crossed, in front of the Inquisitor. Somehow Dorian made the movement seem so elegant. Trevelyan smiled as the mage scooted closer until their knees touched.

“So what’s the problem?”

Trevelyan sighed and held out his palm. The eerie Fade mark flared ever so slightly at the movement. Dorian gazed at the mark for a moment before taking Trev’s hand in his and leaning down to place a kiss on the palm. Trevelyan drew in a small breath at the sudden kiss. The silky feeling of Dorian’s lips against his skin sent a shiver down his spine. He had to bite his lip to keep from groaning.

“Still haven’t told me what the problem is, Love.” Dorian said as he looked up into Trev’s eyes. Trevelyan could see a slight flicker of lust there and as much as he wanted to indulge in his own growing desire, he had to focus.

“I’m trying to understand exactly what this ‘gift’ I’ve been given is. I mean, there were a lot of people at that gathering, a lot of better-qualified people. Why did this fall to me then?”

Dorian gave him a small smile.

“And what makes you think they were more qualified than you for this? You’ve done amazing things these past months, Trev. Things most people would not be able to accomplish in a lifetime.” Dorian said while tracing swirling patterns over Trevelyan’s legs. “Don’t ever doubt what you are capable of. Even though we might not know exactly where that mark came from or what its true purpose is, you’ve been doing a pretty fantastic job with it so far.”

Trevelyan leaned over and placed a soft kiss on Dorian’s lips.

“Thank you, Dorian. You always know what to say to set my mind at ease.”  
“Must be why you keep me around.” He said with a smile.

“For that and for other reasons.” Trevelyan said with a sly grin.

Dorian raised an eyebrow. 

“Oh, such as?”

“Well… That thing you do with your tongue is quite nice.” Trevelyan said with a smirk.

“You mean this thing?” Dorian asked before leaning closer and latching on to Trevelyan’s neck, nipping and licking at the tender flesh.

Trevelyan let out a growl and grabbed the Altus by his robes, pulling hard until both toppled over, Dorian on top of Trevelyan.

“Continue.” The Inquisitor instructed, earning a quick kiss before the other mage resumed his task.

Sitting up slightly to straddle the Inquisitor, Dorian began undoing the ties of the tunic that Trev was wearing while still kissing every inch of flesh he could get at. Soon Trevelyan reached up and began undressing Dorian as well. After some struggling with a few buckles and buttons the two were down to only their trousers. Trevelyan groaned as Dorian began to grind slowly against his throbbing erection. The Altus chuckled at the response he got and began grinding harder and faster. In a blur of movement Trevelyan rolled them over so that he was on top now. He stood swiftly, pulling Dorian up with him and crushing their lips together in a burning kiss. Hurriedly they pulled off their pants before clumsily they backing up until Trevelyan hit the edge of the war room table. He hopped up and leaned back, pulling Dorian forward. As he did so one of the inkbottles nearby toppled over, sending black ink splashing over the wooden surface.

“Josephine’s going to have a fit.” Dorian said.

“Don’t care.” Trev said with a grin.

The Altus kissed down the Inquisitors neck, stoping to lick at the hollow at the base before continuing down through the soft dusting of hair, halting again at a nipple before moving lower. The closer he got to Trevelyan’s aching cock the more the Inquisitor tensed up with anticipation. He moaned loudly as the warmth of Dorian’s mouth engulfed him, throwing his head back in ecstasy. Dorian hummed slightly as he moved up and down, stopping every now and then to swirl his tongue around the tip. As the pressure steadily began to build up Trevelyan couldn’t stop himself from thrusting up as Dorian moved down. Releasing Trev’s cock with a soft pop Dorian leaned over and kissed the Inquisitor deeply. Trevelyan could taste the saltiness of his pre-cum on the other man’s lips.

“I want you, Inquisitor.” Dorian breathed in between kisses.

Trevelyan smiled before getting off the table so that Dorian could lean over it. He moved close, sliding his cock between Dorian’s butt cheeks. Dorian groaned at the movement, pressing back into it. Trevelyan grinned before reaching around and putting two of his fingers in Dorian’s mouth. The Altus eagerly sucked at them, slicking them with his saliva. After a few moments Trevelyan pulled away and brought the fingers to Dorian’s ass. Slowly he worked them in, making scissor movements to stretch the tight hole. 

“I’m ready. I need you now, Trev.” Dorian said after Trevelyan had worked a third finger in.

The Inquisitor obliged, removing his fingers and lining his cock up instead. He spat into his hand and slicked up his cock before slowly easing inside. Both mages groaned at the sudden spike in pleasure. When Trevelyan was pushed in to the hilt he stopped, waiting for Dorian to give him the go ahead. After a few seconds the Altus grunted in approval. Trevelyan began setting up a steady rhythm, their skin slapping together with each thrust. Suddenly he pulled out leaving Dorian feeling a bit hollow. Before he could protest Trevelyan flipped him over to lie on his back, pulling him closer. Dorian lifted his legs to rest on Trev’s shoulders and grunted as the other man slammed back inside him. The Inquisitor reached down and began working his hand up and down Dorian’s own throbbing cock in time with his thrusts, earning a moan from the other man. 

Trevelyan’s movements became more aggressive as the pleasure built, thrusting harder and harder. He leaned forward and bit into Dorian’s shoulder, the Altus crying out as he did so. With the sudden wave of pleasure the Altus reached his peak, splattering the both of them with his release. Feeling the hot cum spray on to his chest sent Trevelyan over the edge too and he emptied himself into the other mage. With a groan he collapsed onto the other man, kissing the sticky mess that covered his chest.

“I love the way you taste.” He murmured, earning a chuckle from Dorian.

A sudden gasp from the door made Trev stand up and turn, Dorian leaned up slightly to see too. A horror-stricken Cassandra stood in the door.

“Not again!” she groaned before turning to flee. She was blocked however by Iron Bull who pushed in to the room, followed by almost everyone else.

“What’s the fuss?” Sera called from behind the others who had now frozen as they took in the sight before them. When she finally pushed past she nearly tripped over her own feet.

“Shit.” Was all she said when her eyes fell on the two naked mages.

“Looks like we made it just in time.” Bull said with a chuckle.  
“My papers!” Josephine cried out as she saw the inky mess on the table. Leliana grabbed her and held her back when she tried to rush forward.

Cullen and Cass were both a deep shade of red as they stared fixedly at the ground. Vivienne and Solas both looked rather bored by the situation while Blackwall clapped his hands over Cole’s eyes. Varric was scribbling notes into a small notebook.

“Um. I suppose I forgot about the scheduled meeting for today.”

“That would be my fault I guess.” Dorian whispered.

Trevelyan smiled as he looked back at his lover.

“It was worth it though.” He said and leaned in to kiss the mage again.

“Ok everyone, lets meet back here in an hour.” Leliana said, jumping in front of everyone and waving her arms about as she tried to herd them all back into the hallway at sounds of protest from Bull and Sera. She turned to glance at the other two for a moment, winking at them before pulling the door closed behind her.

“So. That was awkward.” Trevelyan said with a smile.

“Just a bit.”

“We should probably get dressed and clean this mess up a bit, right?”

“Well, we have a hour before the meeting…” Dorian said with a grin and a raised eyebrow.

Trevelyan laughed before crushing their lips together in another heated kiss.

“But it’s my turn now.” Dorian breathed as they pulled apart.

“Whatever you want, Love. Whatever you want.”


	5. The Ballroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little glimpse into court parties and a visit from a few people out of Leliana's past. A bit sappy I suppose but I watched the Redcliff trailer again and I just need Leli to be happy again. 
> 
> P.S. Also featuring a jealous Dorian.

Trevelyan gave a forced smile as yet another noble grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the dance floor. He glanced back to see sympathetic smiles from both Leliana and Josephine, an expectantly raised eyebrow from Vivienne and an odd look from Dorian he could not quite place. He frowned as he turned back to his new dance partner.

“Something the matter, Your Eminence?” The pretty young noblewoman asked him as she took in his expression, placing her one hand on his arm while clasping his other hand in hers.

Trevelyan flashed her a dazzling smile just as the music softly began and leant a little bit closer with the pretense of ‘whispering’ in such a way that all those around them would likely also hear what he said.

“My dear Lady, how can anything be wrong when I’m dancing here with such an exquisite creature?” 

The eyes of all the dancers surrounding them flickered over to the two. The noblewoman’s cheeks reddened ever so slightly, the flush traveling down her neck and disappearing below her neckline.

“Inquisitor, you’re such a flirt.” She breathed as he swept her around in time with the music. He smiled at her again but said nothing, instead focusing on trying to catch a glimpse of Dorian in the crowd. He could see Leliana speaking to someone, looking dazzling in the deep reddish-purple gown she wore, her hair done up and studded with flashing gemstones. A glint of something within the folds of her dress told him that she most likely had a few daggers concealed in the voluminous fabric. Josephine was dancing with Cullen not too far away. Cullen, decked out in his finest red and gold livery, looked awkward as he tried to follow the steps of the dance, his handsome features pulled into a scowl as he glared down at his feet. Josephine was enjoying herself immensely, giggling softly each time Cullen groaned. Her dark blue gown accented her olive toned skin, the gold jewelry she wore around her neck and in her cascading hair caught the flickering candlelight and sent out bright flashes every time she turned. He could vaguely make out the tips of Vivienne’s headpiece off on the other side of the hall but he couldn’t see Dorian anywhere. 

A sudden tapping at his shoulder made him tense up with momentary surprise but he soon relaxed as he turned, expecting to see his lover but was disappointed when he was instead met with yet another grabby noble. He schooled his face not to show his disappointment thought. Turning back to his dance partner he kissed her hand and bowed slightly while she curtsied.

“It was such a pleasure, Duchess.” He said and turned to his new admirer without waiting for her reply. 

His new partner was a handsome man with ocean coloured eyes and olive skin that might have given Trevelyan a bit of a thrill in the past but ever since he met Dorian no other could make him feel like that. He smiled and bowed again slightly.

“Thank you for allowing me the privilege of the next dance, Inquisitor Trevelyan.” The man said as he bowed his head as well.

“The privilege is all mine Serrah…?”

“Amell. Daylen Amell.” The man said with a grin.

“Ah, not just some noble then but the Hero of Ferelden.” Trevelyan said with a grin of his own. “I admit I’m at a bit of a loss here, my advisors had not informed me of your presence here tonight, Warden-Commander.”

“Oh it was a spur of the moment thing really. I wasn’t even aware that I would be attending up until this afternoon.” The Warden said loudly so that those closest could hear as he reached forward to take the Inquisitor’s hand and lead him into the waltz that had started up.

The other dancers, upon noticing who was sweeping past them stopped and stared. Soon almost half the noble men and women were stationary, gazing on in envy as two of the most powerful people in Thedas enjoyed their dance together.

“And may I ask why it is that you suddenly decided to attend?” The Inquisitor asked, allowing his voice to carry to the crowd of onlookers.

“Oh to get a chance to dance with the Inquisitor of course.” The Warden said with another grin.

“You’re just as bad as Dorian.” The Inquisitor said with a chuckle. “I can never get a clear answer from him either without him turning up the charm first.”

“You’re lucky you’ve never met Zevran. He’s a whole lot worse.” The Warden said with a smile. 

“It sounds like he would get along well with Dorian then.”

“Oh Zevran gets along well with everyone, if you know what I mean.”

Trevelyan raised an eyebrow at this and spoke softer this time.

“I’m sure he does. Always a useful talent for an assassin.”

Amell quieted for a moment before speaking again.

“On the topic of assassins…” he said softly so that only Trevelyan could hear.

The Inquisitor leaned in close to the Warden’s ear, earning a few soft gasps and groans of longing from the admiring crowd seeing as it looked to be quite an intimate gesture.

“Do you have any information on who the target is? I assume you’re here for the same reason we are?”

The Warden put on a fake smile and pretended to agree enthusiastically to the no doubt scandalous comment the Inquisitor had just made. Trevelyan had to admit, for a bunch of mages who had been isolated in towers for most of their lives they really knew how to play these nobles.

“A minor noble’s daughter. She is to be married off to a rather powerful Marquis, a union that would fall in favor of Empress Celene’s rule. Her enemies seek to put a stop to that. She is the one over there, with the bright blue feathers in her hair.”

Trevelyan searched for the woman as the Warden turned him around in the dance, spotting her near a large portrait of the Empress. An elven servant was standing quite close by, a platter of pastries in his hands. There was something odd about him though.

“That elf standing near her…” he began but was cut off.

“That’s Zevran. He’s shadowing her, keeping an eye out.”

“Ah, of course. We should-“ he said but was cut off again, this time by another familiar voice.

“My my, you two are causing quite the scandal.” Vivienne said as she approached.

“Ah, Vivienne. This is-“

“I know very well who this is, Inquisitor. Warden-Commander, a pleasure.” She said and held out a hand.

Daylen took the offered hand and kissed it.

“Grand-Enchanter, you look ravishing this evening.” He said with a smile.

“Of course I do.” She said with sly grin that made Daylen chuckle.

“Vivienne, is something the matter?” Trevelyan asked, drawing her attention back to him.

“Sister Nightingale wishes to speak with you, but not in here, too many ears. She’s waiting on the balcony over there.” She said and gestured.

“Oh, right. I will be with her shortly. Vivienne, that woman over there, with the blue feathers. She’s the target. I need eyes on her immediately.”   
The enchanter nodded and turned away without a word, motioning for one of the elven servants, who turned out to be very uncomfortable looking Sera to come to her. Satisfied that he could spare a few moments away from the dance floor without leaving the young noble woman without protection, Trevelyan turned to walk to the balcony, motioning for Daylen to follow.

“Who’s this Nightingale person?” He asked as he fell into step beside the Inquisitor.

“She’s my Spymaster.”

“Oh, sounds ominous.”

“She can be a bit intense at times, yes.” He agreed as they reached the swaying fabric that blew inwards from the balcony.

Leliana stood with her back to them leaning on the carved balustrade. She began to turn at the sound of footsteps and was about to speak when she caught sight of Trevelyan’s companion. 

“Mon amour?!” she gasped, her hand flying to her mouth in shock, tears welling up in the corners of her eyes.

“Leli?” Daylen asked in confusion, stepping forward with his arm reaching towards her.

After a moment of stunned silence they practically leaped at each other, Daylen pulling her into a tight embrace as she sobbed softly into his chest. Trevelyan smiled and decided to turn away to give them a moment. As he did he almost ran into a furious looking Dorian.

“What are you playing at Inquis-“ the altus began but stopped as he took in the scene before him.

“Oh.” He said, a deep flush traveling down his neck.

“Dorian, where have you been?” Trevelyan asked softly.

“I was speaking to some noblemen when one of their wives burst in and gushed at how you were having a tryst with some stranger out on the balcony.”

“You… You were jealous?” Trevelyan asked with a grin and a raised eyebrow.

“Of course I was! You could at least have asked if I wanted to join in, you know?” Dorian spluttered.

Trevelyan chuckled and pulled the man into a quick kiss.

“I would have appreciated an invitation as well, said a voice from behind Dorian.   
The four on the balcony looked up to see Zevran leaning against the wall with a grin.

“Zev, what are you doing out here?” Daylen asked, taking Leliana’s hand and walking over.

“It is done. That Sera is quite skilled with a blade. Oddly quite too, nobody was even aware of what was happening.” The assassin mused.

“Excellent.” Daylen said and leaned over to kiss the top of Leliana’s head. “Now we can leave this sorry excuse for a party.”

“And have a real one at the Keep” Trevelyan added.

They all laughed in agreement at that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might write about why that big leather chair is so favoured by Dorian next ;)   
> I'm also keen on bringing in more of the Warden and my Hawke for this continuity if anyone is interested.


	6. Waiting

“Dorian, what is all this about? You can’t seriously be that upset over the books available in our library.”

The altus glared for a moment longer, looking as he was struggling to find the right words to say.

“At Adamant… I.” he paused, looking away.

“Dorian?” Trevelyan asked after the extended silence.

“I thought I had lost you!” Dorian said in a rush, his eyes wide and wet with unshed tears.

Trevelyan was taken aback by the sudden outburst. He was not used to Dorian displaying any emotion that was not directly tied to a sarcastic remark or sexual innuendo.

“Dorian, I don’t-“ he began but was cut of as Dorian advanced on him.

“When we were running from the Nightmare you sent us ahead. I thought you were right there behind me but when I turned and you still hadn’t followed through the rift, I thought… I thought that this was it. This- this was where I finally lose him.” He said, his voice cracking at the end.

Trevelyan’s eyes widened at the tear that rolled down Dorians cheek. In a rush he swept the altus up into a tender embrace. Dorian buried his face in Trevelyan’s neck, choking back sobs as Trevelyan rubbed his back soothingly.

“Dorian I’m so sorry I-“

“Don’t EVER do that to me again!” Dorian growled into his shoulder.

Slowly he lifted his head to look the other mage in the eyes. Trevelyan’s eyes faltered at the hurt he saw in the other man’s eyes. He winced and leaned his head against Dorian’s. 

“My love, I’m so sorry I put you through that. I didn’t think how it must have looked I just-“ he stopped, his own voice starting to strain under the emotion that suddenly ran through him.

“Oh Amatus, I know you didn’t have any control over the flow of things. I’m being stupid, I know, it’s just that I was very swiftly confronted with the mortality of things. Of us.” He said and reached up to stroke the side of Trevelyan’s face.

“It’s strange, isn’t it? Seeing as we throw ourselves into life threatening situations on a daily basis. I don’t know why it was different at Adamant…”

“It’s because I said I love you… The night before the siege, in my tent I said that I loved you and you didn’t say it back.” Trevelyan said in a small voice, not looking the Tevinter in the eyes.

Dorian’s eyes widened, his jaw dropping slightly in a moment of shock before he frowned, looking at the ground.

“I was afraid, when you said it.”

“Afraid?”

“Yes. Afraid that I was not worthy of you, of what you gave me. I don’t know, I didn’t feel like I deserved your love. And when I thought I lost you the one thing stuck in my mind was that, because of my foolishness, you would never know that I love you too.”

Trevelyan lifted Dorian’s face to meet his eyes.

“The moment the words left my mouth I thought that maybe I had made a mistake, moving too fast. I saw the sudden withdrawal in your eyes, but I also saw the spark within them and I knew.”

“Knew what?”

“That you felt the same. I didn’t say anything about it because I wanted to give you time to work it out on your own. I didn’t realize that it was bothering you that much though. I’m sorry if I put you under pressure or-“

Dorian cut him off by pressing his lips against Trevelyan’s. The kiss deepened with Dorian dipping his tongue tentatively between Trevelyan’s parted lips, Trevelyan returning the gesture. 

“You’ve developed a habit of interrupting me in the middle of sentences.” Trevelyan said as they pulled apart.

Dorian grinned up at him. “Do you really want me to stop?”

Trevelyan shook his head before leaning into another kiss. After a moment he broke away again, holding Dorian’s face with his hands.

“I can’t promise that I’ll always be here for you. The lives we live simply don’t allow for that. I can promise, however, that I’ll never stop loving you and if something happens… If something happens to me I’ll be waiting for you on the other side. For as long as it takes.”

“You’re such a Romantic, you know? Cassandra would be proud.” Dorian said with a small grin.

“I love you, Amatus. And I’ll always be there waiting for you too.” He added.  
Trevelyan smiled, stroking Dorian’s tear stained cheek.

“Were you serious about the library though? I could get Josie to look into any suggestions you might have.”

“I don’t care about books right now.” The altus said, his gaze flicking past the Inquisitor for a moment before a mischievous look entered his eyes.

“That chair of mine is quite comfortable. Would you care to try it out?”

“Oh that depends…”

“On?”

“On whether you join me or not.”

Dorian chuckled.

“Like you have a say in the matter.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this piece is horrifically short, I really didn't have time to flesh it out. I do have the workings of the next part started however (the chair scene hoho), I just wanted to give you guys a little something in the meantime. 
> 
> Also, I know that there are a bunch of stuff written in the previous chapters that don't really match up to in-game shit but hey, It's fanfiction not a text book. Deal with it.
> 
> Anyway! Thank you for all the kudos this fic has received! It really puts a smile on my face when I see the notifications (don't be shy, drop a comment too)


End file.
